


I’ve got you, kid.....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fanart, Gen, Historical, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is an illustration for my beloved @eccentric_artist_221b“He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees the kid’s face.Peter’s eyes are swollen and red from crying, bottom lip trembling as he tries to look away from Tony. The lights hovering above him blow his cover, but he still can’t help but pull his tweed cap down until the older man can’t continue staring at his torment.It doesn’t help.He feels Tony’s fingers slowly pull up on the moth-eaten bill, unruly curls tumbling out of hiding as the frozen air hits his scalp.“Half-pint...”“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” He can’t do this. He shouldn’t do this...By @eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	I’ve got you, kid.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But If You Really Hold Me Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108141) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 




End file.
